Foras
Foras is a type of daemon in Final Fantasy XV fought during the Zegnautus Keep and Reunion and Recovery main quests. Emperor Iedolas Aldercapt is turned into one by the Starscourge, and stalks Noctis through Zegnautus Keep, seeking the Ring of the Lucii. He cannot be defeated at this stage as he will heal back to full health when low. Once Noctis is reunited with his friends in Reunion and Recovery, they can put the emperor to rest. The foras can also be defeated when Gladiolus and Ignis fight him in Chapter 13 Verse 2. Other forases are encountered later in the quest as part of an endless wave of daemons Noctis must escape from. Bestiary :;Alpha :An unsightly daemon found within Zegnautus Keep. It resembles a skinless human with scythes that pierce its own hands. Both intelligent and persistent, the foras fades into the darkness to more effectively stalk its prey. :Size: 11.28 ft. Weight: 1,824.3 lb. :;Beta :An unsightly daemon that appeared the moment the seal on the kingdom's Crystal Room was breached. Now said to haunt the halls of Zegnautus Keep, this creature can understand and communicate in mankind's common tongue, expressing an abnormal obsession with the Crystal. :Size: 11.28 ft. Weight: 1,824.3 lb. Stats Battle In Chapter 13 Noctis's route, Noctis gets locked in a moving elevator with the foras, and must survive its attacks until the elevator stops moving, and then exit through the doors, leaving the foras behind. After reuniting with the party, they will face the foras again, who will be flanked by some lesser daemons, alberichs. The foras is weak to shields and polearms and lightning, although the weapon-restrictions in place during the elevator battle prevent the player from taking advantage of these. Foras will claw at the player when close range, and though it has wings, it does not fly, though it can leap and conjure a bluster to attack from a range that may known the player down. It can leap backwards to avoid the player's onslaught when attacked from the front. It can turn into black mist and disappear, only to suddenly reappear and ambush the player. Foras is not immune to the Instant Death effect of the Ring of the Lucii, but does not take great damage from it and when it disappears into mist, it becomes untargetable. Strategy When fighting foras in the elevator, Noctis only has the Ring of the Lucii and the Sword of the Father. Dodging with the Ring of the Lucii casts Holy for decent damage. When the foras disappears, the player should run around and not stand still to avoid its ambush when it returns. When fought with the full party, the player can use the full extent of Noctis's abilities, including Armiger, to take it down. When it disappears it cannot be harmed, meaning Techniques can easily miss against it. Other appearances Final Fantasy Record Keeper Gallery Iedolas Foras XV.jpeg Foras from FFXV.png Foras in Ch13 Verse 2 from FFXV.png|Ch.13 Verse 2. Foras statue in FFXV Episode Ardyn.png|Statue in Episode Ardyn. Etymology In demonology, Foras is a powerful President of Hell, being obeyed by twenty-nine legions of demons. Trivia *The in-game bestiary doesn't list the "normal enemy" version of foras, whereas the guide doesn't list the Verse 2 version of the boss as this segment was added post-release. Related enemies *Gargoyle *Ziggurat Category:Final Fantasy XV enemies Category:Final Fantasy XV bosses Category:Enemies in Final Fantasy XV